


Conversation in a Kitchen

by AVegetarianCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, I chose not to use archive warnings, M/M, but be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal
Summary: It all ends eventually.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 56





	Conversation in a Kitchen

“Have you ever thought about what you’d cook out of me when I die? Obviously you did at one time—remember that awful herbal broth?—but I mean since we’ve been together.”

“I always assumed I would die before you.”

“Because you’re so much older than me? Ah, yes.”

“Because I would again protect you with my life against any enemy that came for you.”

“Not all enemies can be fought, Hannibal.”

“You underestimate me.”

“Never.”

“Why all this morbid talk? I don’t care for it. You are usually of a somewhat sunnier disposition.”

“Ha! Now you’re underestimating me. At least make a pot roast of me. You can use your disgusting broth recipe.”

“I don’t want to cook you, Will.”

“I’ve been in the freezer for months.”

“Just leave me alone, Will.”

“Except that’s not what you want, or you would’ve buried me when the alleged aneurysm plucked me off this mortal coil right in the middle of my laughing at one of your stupid jokes. And anyway, it’s a waste of meat.”

“You’re not meat to me! You’re not meat to me.”

“I’m not anything anymore. I'm a figment of your imagination. Ooh—you should cook me with figs!”

“Will—”

“Then make a tableau of me.”

“I don’t want to leave you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I’ll… I’ll just…”

“Do the thing you dreamed about last night? The thing you called me into your imagination to convince you to do?”

“I’ll crawl into the freezer beside you.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll shut out the rest of the world.”

“Keep me warm one last time, Hannibal.”

“I’ll keep you warm one last time, Will.”

-end-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
